Pride
by Laverne Pettigrew
Summary: "I gave up on you so many years ago, and I regret all of that. I was naive and unsure of myself, but now I want you, more than I ever did. Even if I have to result to cheating, I don't care. I will have you." Post GSD.


"There are two kinds of people in this world, Athrun. Those who do certain things, and those who don't. I don't." Cagalli pushed past him and started walking down the hall, but Athrun grabbed her arm, turned her around, and kissed her. They broke apart. Cagalli was flushed with exhiliration and anger. "How dare you?" She slapped him hard. She couldn't hide the fact that she enjoyed it and she immediately beat herself up for it.

"I've waited, Cagalli." Athrun announced breathlessly. "I deserve an explanation." The blonde stopped resisting.

"I was young, impulsive, and very unsure of myself."

"You aren't anymore."

"I'm not."

"You're getting married next week."

"I am." They stared at each other longingly. Then, Athrun lunged at her, pulling her to him. He opened the nearest door-which led to a closet-and dragged her inside.

xxxxxxx

Cagalli stood at the altar with her back to the faces of her loved ones. Her veil blew in the wind and her face itched because of the makeup they applied on it. She had been here four years ago for the same purpose. Only this time, it was truly happening and Kira wasn't going to stop it.

"Are you sure about this?" Her brother had asked. She was willing this time. She knew she had to do it for her country. She knew that there were no ulterior motives to this marriage. It was just for stability. The Sahakus would be kept at bay and the Athhas would remain the strongest family. This union was perfect.

The priest raised his hand and pointed it at Cagalli asking her the fateful question. "I do," she said.

xxxxxxx

"Enjoying yourself?" Hydell asked, brushing off some cheesecake crumbs from Cagalli's chin. They were eating breakfast in the beach front of a resort in Bali. The sun was shining brightly and the waves lapped at the pristine sand. "I am. Although I prefer being at home rather than here." Cagalli immediately thought what she said was rude. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Hydell just chuckled. "I'd be okay anywhere you want to be," he said. He stood up and walked up to Cagalli's side, helping her up. Together, they left the table and strolled barefoot along the beach. Cagalli enjoyed the feeling of sand between her toes, the wind blowing her hair around, and the mild scent of lavender coming husband. Her husband... It just dawned on her that the tall, blonde-haired man standing next to her was her husband now. Sooner or later they would have to produce an heir. It was expected of them. Her stomach clenched at the thought. All of her plans with Athrun in them suddenly became hazy, yet they were still there. She was confused. "Let's go back to the cottage, shall we?" Hydell asked, waking her from her thoughts.

xxxxxxx

"Athrun, stop." The Coordinator looked up from between her legs.

"Yes?"

"This isn't right, sneaking around like this."

"Are you suggesting we go public? You don't just go tell people you're having an affair." Athrun lowered his face again, licking her core.

"Athrun," she gasped.

xxxxxxx

"I'm pregnant," Cagalli cried, pacing around his quarters.

"It's mine, right?" Athrun was fully aware of Cagalli's duties to her husband. It hurt him a lot, but there wasn't much he could do during the times he was away from her.

"How can I be sure?" Cagalli sat on the edge of his bed, pushing both her hands deep into her lower stomach. Tears poured from her eyes and her shoulders shook. Athrun wanted to hug her, but decided against it.

"I'm here to support you in whatever decisions you make, Cagalli. No matter how painful they may be to me." He sat down next to her and finally brought her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Hydell and I are announcing the news to the public tomorrow during my address," she said.

"I see. He's happy?" "Yeah." They looked at each other. Cagalli wondered why she had let all this shit get between them. She already had him then, and him her. It was all because of pride.

"I want you, Athrun."

xxxxxxx

"...In happier news, we're pregnant." The sounds of clapping and shouting drowned out Cagalli's thoughts as the screens on either side of her magnified her image. Her husband stood next to her, his blonde hair gleaming in the lights.

"You did well today," Hydell said, clasping Cagalli's hand. They were in the limo on the way back to the palace. Cagalli sighed and rested her head on Hydell's shoulder, taking in the lavender scent of his jacket.

"I just want to take a long nap," she whispered.

"Given. Fatigue comes easily in your condition." He chuckled, patting her on the head. Cagalli sat up straight and pushed away from her husband. She looked out the window and wondered what a certain admiral was doing.

* * *

**AN: **My first AsuCaga fic in a while. I have a clear image of where this is going, I just don't know how to write it! I'm planning on re-writing this first chapter, so bear with me. Feedback would be most appreciated, just be kind...please. I got inspired by the fics posted on this year's AsuCaga day, so...


End file.
